Cambio de sexo?
by Akari nake
Summary: Un día Uotani y Hanajima deciden lleva a Tohoru a una Goukon*, Kyo y Yuki las sigue, los drogan y ¿que pasará?... ¿¡CAMBIO DE SEXO?  Soy malísima para Summary XDD


**Holaaaa! jejeje soy nueva y esta es el primer fic que subo ^^ me encantaria que me den sus opiniones gracias y aqui el fic! XD **

**LA GOUKON***

Era una mañana normal… bueno, normal para la vida tan peculiar de los que habitaban aquella casa…

-¡MUÉRETE MIERDA DE RATAAA!

Después de ese grito solo se escuchó un golpe seco.

-Cállate gato estúpido-dijo Yuki después de mandar de una sola patada a kyo muy lejos.

-Eeesstooo… creo que deberíamos hacer algo Shigure-dijo Tohoru un poco asustada y con una gotita al estilo anime bajando por su nuca.

Ya hacía más de un año que vivía con los Shoma, pero todavía no se había acostumbrado del todo a las peleas de Kyo y Yuki.

-No te preocupes Tohoru. Más importante, ¿qué hora es?, tenéis que ir a clase-habló Shigure cambiando de tema.

-¿Huh? ¡Es verdad!-Y alteradísima, se lleva a Kyo y Yuki al instituto.

Al llegar, las chicas del club de fans de Yuki se acercan a Tohoru y la empiezan a reprochar, pero justo en ese momento llegan Uotani y Hanajima. Después de que esas chicas fueron amenazadas con la barra de hierro de Uotani se fueron aterrorizadas, y entonces las tres amigas pudieron hablar tranquilamente.

-He oído que ahora están de moda las Goukon* ¿qué tal si vamos a una?-propuso Uotani.

-¿Eing?-preguntaron como respuesta Tohoru y Hanajima.

-Sii, ya sabéis esas citas entre un grupo de chicos y un grupo de chicas. Como yo tengo tiempo libre puedo ir sin problemas ¿y vosotras, os apetece?-prosiguió Uotani.

-Por mi vale-dijo en tono tranquilo Hanajima-¿Y tu Tohoru?

-Bueno… primero tengo que preguntar a Shigure y si me deja entonces vale-respondió sonoramente Tohoru.

Siguieron hablando un rato, luego sonó el timbre indicando que ya acababan las clases y entonces cada una fue a su casa.

En casa de los Shoma era la hora de la cena y Tohoru decidió pedirle permiso a Shigure.

-Umm… Shigure.

-¿Si?-preguntó indiferente.

-Mis amigas me han invitado a una Goukon* y me preguntaba si me dejarías ir.- Después de decir eso, tanto Kyo como Yuki escupieron sus bebidas, que fueron a parar al suelo. Y Shigure se quedó con la boca abierta y con los ojos en blanco.

-¡ALA!, esperad que ahora lo limpio, voy a por un trapo.- Tohoru se dirigió a la cocina.

En la mente de Kyo.

¡NO PUEDE SEEER! ¿¡COMO QUE VA A UNA GOUKON*! ¿¡POR QUE! CON LO ATOLONDRADA QUE ES SEGURO QUE ALGUIEN SE APROVECHA DE ELLA.

En la mente de Yuki.

¿Q-qué ha dicho? No entiendo porque quiere ir a una Goukon* ¿Y si conoce a alguien? No y además… ES DEMASIADO DESPISTADA, SEGURO QUE LA PASA ALGO.

En la mente de Shigure.

Pero que sorpresa… a lo mejor sacamos algo bueno de esto y yo me lo paso bien teehee*.

Cuando Tohoru llegó todos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos hasta que Shigure rompió el hielo.

-Bueno, y ¿Cuándo es esa Goukon*?-preguntó consiguiendo casi en un instante llamar la atención de Kyo y Yuki.

-Ah, es mañana, iremos a un karaoke y volveremos alrededor de las once. Pero si para entonces no estoy es que me he quedado en casa de mis amigas-respondió Tohoru, sin tranquilizar ni un poquito a Kyo ni a Yuki.

**SIGUIÉNDOLA**

Ya eran las 18:30 y Tohoru ya se tenía que ir con Uotani y Hanajima.

-Bueno, pues nos llevamos a Tohoru-dijo Uotani dirigiéndose a Shigure.

En ese momento Kyo estaba pasando al lado de la entrada donde se encontraban las chicas y Shigure.

-Ah, pero si está la tía esta aquí-le dijo Kyo a Uotani.

-¿¡A qué te refieres cabeza de mandarina!-respondió esta con fastidio, casi como incitando a Kyo a comenzar una pelea.

-Haa que proporción de ondas tan agotadoras-interrumpió por primera vez Hanajima en la conversación.

Y después de la discusión (si, al final acabaron peleando) de Kyo y Uotani, Tohoru se fue con las chicas.

Cuando en la casa de los Shoma solo se encontraban Kyo, Yuki y Shigure todo estaba mucho mas tranquilo, bueno más bien tenso.

-Buenoo,… y ¿No creéis que es un poco peligroso que Tohoru y esas chicas vayan solas? ¿En la noche?-metió cizaña Shigure, haber si reaccionaban.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya son mayorcitas-dijo en tono de reproche y no muy convencido Kyo.

-Yaa… pero bueno, es que he visto en las noticias que no han encontrado al pervertido de hace unas semanas-en ese momento Yuki y Kyo se estaban imaginando como raptaban a Tohoru, como la engañaban fácilmente y cosas por el estilo.

En sus cabezas era todo un caos hasta que se les ocurrió una idea, procurar que no la pasara nada. En ese momento se les ve a los dos jóvenes, rata y gato corriendo hacia la dirección por donde habían ido las chicas.


End file.
